Random scenes
by JinTheKingOfSpades
Summary: Read my summary. It will tell you everything. it is rated T because some scenes are more t-ish than others. Mainly involves Ax*me* and Chekov. It involves both original series and the new movie. BTW veeery short scenes. You have been warned!
1. SummaryIntro

**Random Scenes - (Star Trek)**

**Alternate futures, involving Ax, Bones, Chekov and Spock! **

**So I got bored and decided to write random "romance" scenes. I hate romance. I really do. But I wrote em anyway. Bones is technically first in the series but I am not satisfied with the scene so he's not. I shall start with Pavel Chekov first instead since I'm more satisfied with those scenes. I may clean em up later but for now I'll use them. Also I may decide someday to make actual fanfics out of them but I am notorious for not finishing stories. My friend Allison makes an appearance in some of these, as does my other friend Tiffany if only in reference as it stands. I changed the spelling of their names for in my stories they are all from the same planet as I am, in their own stories they can be from whatever planet they want to be from. Just a note of warning, I do not want to hear how my stories suck and what not. Constructive criticism MAY be welcomed, depending on how it is worded, and if my charas are called Mary Sues or not. Cassi is the only one who is technically a Mary sue, Ax isn't. The only reason Cassi pretty much is because its to off set Ax. With that in mind, I tried to keep as many in character as possible. The only reason I post this warning is because I have had so many negative reviews on my stories, and not all were at all constructive criticism, just flat out rude. And I'm sick of it. Sooo****…****.enjoy =3 I don't own anything cept Ax cause she's me, and she owns "Leo" which is a pet she named after the doctor to annoy him, Allison and Tiffany own themselves as odd as that sounds. **

Ax and Chekov "Romance" scene *Younger Chekov, as in one from the new Star Trek movie*

Plotline 1: Ax and Chekov are best friends, and secretly harbor deeper feelings for each other. Chekov decides to tell Ax how he feels. However he's going to find Ax has difficulties in admitting and deciding her feelings. PG, mainly cause there's NO sexual references and crap. Just language.

Plotline 2: *Original Chekov* Ax and Chekov are good friends, though there'd been some flirtation going on. One thing led to another sometime after the crew got back from the 5 year voyage and Chekov admitted he loved Ax. She couldn't say that back to him. He said he'd wait for her. PG-13 for sexual references, I think language, and what not.

Plotline 3: *Mirror universe original Chekov* Ax was taken hostage, "rescued" by the ISS Enterprise, voted to live and be a part of the crew. She gives Chekov, the young navigator, a look of interest which he returns. However he comes on too strong. *working on making it an actual story.* PG-13 for sexual references and what not. Also language.

Plotline 4: Ax and Chekov have a talk about his "old" friend. Ax fears he still has very apparent deep feelings for this friend. After the group leaves Ax has avoided Chekov and they talk again.

Ax and Spock Scenes *not written just yet, the last one may change.* All are PG because what kind of sexual references or talk would you have with SPOCK?? Language maybe…but only from Ax!

Plotline 1: Ax takes an interest in *original* Spock. It is after the T'Pring incident. Spock doesn't seem interested (at all) in Nurse Chapel, but oddly enough does start to show interest in Ax.

Plotline 2: *new movie universe* Alternate Ax has a talk with Original Spock, where he explains their relationship in his time.

Plotline 3: *Younger* Spock and Uhura have broken up for reasons known only to them *maybe it got stale*. Spock talks to Ax, knowing that she had always been interested in him. Of course she had hoped they would break up but wasn't thrilled that he appeared to want to give them a shot afterwards. She oddly enough attempts to get them back together.

Ax and Bones Scenes *as it stands only one which is being edited, the other which is being written.*

Plotline 1: Ax and Bones get into an argument yet again. This particular argument is the most heated and intense ever. And it may change everything or perhaps not. P.S.: Allison, you'll hate this one. Don't hurt me, it was before we made our pact! *younger bones*


	2. Ax and Younger Chekov Scene

Ax and Chekov scene 1 (New Chekov)

Chekov was skulking about the Medical Bay. Why was he? He was waiting for Ax. Now granted, he didn't have much time, he had merely taken a bit of a break. But he knew from Cassi that Ax and her friend from Yanya spent a fair amount of time here, ever since having to crash land on Yanya and while repairs were being made to the ship they were currently residing with Ax's family. The doctor had made use of their own medical bay. Chekov knew why Ax's childhood friend Alysin spent time here; she'd fallen in love with the good doctor. As for Ax….

"Can I help you, Chekov?" He turned to glance over at Alysin, who had come out.

"Uh…yes. Is Lex awailable?" He asked, aware that he'd mispronounced his "v"s again.

" I believe we can let her go," she smiled at him. She could see why Ax liked him. "Hey Ax, your Russian friend wants you!" She turned to yell back into the room, in the process missed Chekov look away and blush at her choice of words and how it could be taken. Ax wandered out, confused. Alysin, still smiling, went back in.

"Don't have too much fun while I'm gone you two," Ax responded dryly. "What's up, Chekov?"

"…can we talk, somewhere?" Chekov got out, quietly.

"Sure," Ax replied, confused yet. Chekov led the way. Ax followed behind him. She wondered what they were going to talk about. There hadn't been any issues between them, not as of recent. They ended up in the vast gardens of Ax's family estate. It was rather lovely. And not a soul in sight.

"Nice out here," Chekov began, delaying.

"yes..isn't it though," Ax agreed," What was it you wanted to talk about?" She wasn't fooled. He sighed, and took a few moments to compose himself.

"We've been friends for a while, yes?" he asked.

"Going on three years," Ax confirmed," BEST friends," she emphasized.

"Best friends," he agreed," so…we being best friends and all, can I ask you something?"

"Is it personal?"

"..sort of."

"Ask."

"…are you still in love with Mr. Spock?" He asked, looking her in the eye.

"… I think so…" Ax replied, glancing away. Truth be told, she wasn't sure. He was still with Uhura. "Why?"

"Oh…well…oh hell," which was odd. He rarely swore. " I like you, Lex. I really do. A lot. I have for quite awhile. And I…always cherished the hope that someday you might be kind enough to grant me a special place in your affections." There, he said it. He quickly glanced at Ax.

"..is this your roundabout way..of…wanting to pursue a relationship?" He looked over at Ax. She looked and sounded confused.

"Well…yes."

"Pavel.." she used his first name. This was serious. "Look. I'm just not sure.I mean I still kinda like Spock, and I don't want to pursue a relationship with anyone yet, it'd feel too much like I was replacing him with someone else, you understand? I don't want to do that to you," she said, almost sadly. She looked away.

"Lex." She glanced back at him." Please. Just…think about it, alright?" Ax stared at him, then nodded.

"Kay…I promise you, I will. I really should get back to Alysin and McCoy. See you around, Pav," she replied, doing something odd and touching his shoulder, before departing. He watched her go, and sighed. That took a lot out of him.

Authors Note: I rewrote the ending a tad. I didn't like her departing remark, sounded too abrupt. The whole departure was really abrupt. Gah still sounds so…sappy-ish. Well, mainly from Pavel. Then again he's not half Vulcan either =3


	3. Ax And Younger Chekov Part 2

One week later

A week had passed since Chekov admitted to Ax that he really liked her, more than a friend. And he basically wanted to pursue a relationship. She agreed to think about it. She had even asked her sister, Alysin, Tifanie *her other friend* and Uhura about it. Cassi was all for it, and encouraged it. Uhura knew Ax still kind of liked Spock, despite the fact he was in a relationship yet with Uhura (and that wasn't likely to change anytime soon), and yet felt Ax should give Chekov a chance, though she understood Ax's concerns. Her two friends encouraged it too. And all knew Ax nursed a soft spot for the Russian, a bit of a crush to be honest.

Ax wandered about, knowing she had Cassi tell her where Chekov was. Most likely Jim told her. She knew she should go find him, before he moves. She mosied on over to the very same place that she'd last spoken to him (saying hi in the corridors doesn't count). Apparently he spends a lot of time here, alone. She indeed found him, his back to her. He didn't know she was here yet. She quietly approached him. He appeared to be talking to himself in Russian. Perhaps rehearsing a speech? Or Praying?

"Thought I might find you here," Ax said, making her presence known. He fell silent.

"Lex!" He turned and smiled, happy to see her. Repairs to the Enterprise and her avoidance of people in general for the past week had kept them apart (except for passing in the corridors once in a while). And it made him miss her a lot.

"Pavel," she replied, smiling in return. She missed him, oddly enough.

"How did you know I was here?" He asked curiously.

"Cassi; she knows everything." As stated simply.

"So..how have you been, Lex?" Chekov asked casually.

"Been good, considering I've been helping with repairs, and thinking about all sorts of things," she replied, hoping he'd take the hint.

"That's good," he replied cheerfully. Shoot and miss.

"..I thought about you a lot. And about you.. being my friend and you..liking me, more than a friend," Ax added bluntly. He needed the hint handed to him. Sometimes she wondered about him. All that brilliance…. He took the hint finally.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I asked Cassi, Alysin, Tifanie and even Uhura, their advice and all. They all thought it would be worth a shot," Ax stated.

"and….the werdickt?" he asked, heart beating faster. He hoped it was from hope.

"The werdickt? Damn this sounds like a trial," Ax remarked, willing herself not to laugh," the werdickt is…well..oh damn," she struggled to say it, but it was hard. Whatever hope Chekov had disintegrated. How hard was it to say you would give it a shot? It shouldn't be, unless you were turning someone down yet again. He looked away and he looked sad.

"Pavel." He glanced back at Ax." I've decided..to.. give it a shot. There, I said it!" Ax met his eyes, then looked away, blushing. Damn, this was embarrassing.

"Really?" He asked, a smile spreading across his face like lightning.

"yes…I think that I like you a lot too, I mean I do," Ax replied, then added," I have for awhile too, I think." It was too hard not to grin back. It was infectious, where Chekov was concerned. She had no warning before Chekov warmly and tightly embraced her. Ax froze, then returned his embrace. She felt better than she had in a long time. This was…rather nice.

"That makes me wery happy, Lex" he responded, kissing her cheek gently, right close to her ear.

Authors note: I added a bit of humor, or an attempt to anyway, cause it sounded too serious and sappy. Still sounds sappy! At least from Pavel. But as stated before, he is human not half Vulcan like me, xD damn spell check keeps saying his name is spelled wrong, just like his speech. Can't help it if he replaces his v sounds with w sounds, spell check!! Next is Original Chekov. Whoooo!


End file.
